Named item effect
Named item effects function similarly to unique effects, except that the effect is unique across any and all items which provide the named effect. Similar effects that do not share a name will stack, such as Quicksilver and . Named effect Awe Awe grants bonus attack damage equal to . The following items grant Awe: * * Battle Cry Battle Cry is an active ability that grants 30% movement speed, 20 armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds (25 second cooldown). The following items grant Battle Cry: * Cleave Cleave causes the champion's basic attacks to deal physical splash damage to units around the target. The following items grant Cleave: * – Basic attacks deal to units around the target – ( near the edge). * – Basic attacks deal to units around the target – ( near the edge). * – Basic attacks deal 5 + bonus physical damage on-hit and 40 + % of your maximum health)}} physical damage to other enemies in a cone behind the target. Cold Steel Cold Steel grants the user an effect that on being hit by basic attacks, reduces attacker's attack speed by 15% for 1 second. The following items grant Cold Steel: * * Crescent Crescent is an active effect that causes the champion to either deal physical damage up to in an area around them, decaying to towards the edge, or enhance the effects of . The following items grant Crescent: * – Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown). * – On the next basic attack, deals 40 + physical damage to all targets in a larger cone (20 second cooldown). Critical Vision Critical Vision causes your critical strikes to bleed for additional magical damage over 3 seconds and are revealed for the duration of the bleed. The following items grant Critical Vision: * – magic damage over 3 seconds * – magic damage over 3 seconds * – magic damage over 3 seconds, but doesn't reveal the target for the duration Crushing Blow Crushing Blow causes your basic attacks to discharge all Momentum, dealing 1 bonus physical damage per 2 stacks. If 100 stacks are discharged, damage is doubled to +100 and the target is slowed by 75% decaying over 1 second (melee only). The following item grants Crushing Blow: * Deadly Phalanx Deadly Phalanx is an active ability that shields the wielder or an allied champion for for up to 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes and deals plus as magic damage to enemies around it (60 second cooldown). The following item grants Deadly Phalanx: * Devouring Devouring causes takedowns (kills or assists) to grant Devourer stacks, increasing on-hit magic damage by +1. Takedowns on: Large monsters and champions grant 1 stack. grant 2 stacks. and grant 5 stacks. The following item grants Devouring: * Dreadnought Dreadnought causes Momentum stacks to build while moving, up to 100, granting up to 60 bonus movement speed. Momentum quickly decays while under any other form of crowd control, and slowly decays while slowed.. The following item grants Dreadnought: * Enhanced Movement Enhanced Movement grants the user bonus movement speed. The following items grant Enhanced Movement: * – 25 * – 45 * – 25 (105 when out of combat for 5 seconds) * – 65 * – 45 * – 45 * – 45 * – 45 Eyes of Pain Eyes of Pain grants 15 magic penetration. The following items grant Eyes of Pain: * * Favor Favor grants gold and heals each time a nearby enemy minion dies that you didn't kill. The following items grant Favor: * – 4 gold, 5 health. * – 6 gold, 10 health. * – 6 gold, 10 health. Icy Icy slows an opponent's movement speed. Slows from items with Icy do not stack with each other (only the strongest slow will apply). The following items provide Icy: * – Slows target of champion's basic attack by 40% for seconds (30% on ranged attacks) * – Slows by 30% all anemies in an area created after applying . * – Slows all enemies hit by your spells by 40% for 1 second (40% for seconds on single target spells, and 20% for 1 second for multi-hit or damage-over-time spells and pets). ** This passive is not labeled as Icy, but behaves as if it was. Immolate Immolate deals magic damage to surrounding enemies every second in a 400-radius. The following items provide Immolate: * – 5 (1 level) magic damage per second. Deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters. * – 15 ( level) magic damage per second. Deals 100% bonus damage to monsters. * – 25 (1 level) magic damage per second. Insight :Insight may also refer to Insight (S1), Summoner's Insight (S2) and Summoner's Insight (S3). Insight grants the user bonus ability power equal to . The following items grant Insight: * * Legion Legion is an aura that grants nearby allied minions and champions +15 magic resistance in a 1100 range. The following items grant Legion: * * * Lifegrip Lifegrip is triggered once Lifeline activates. It grants +25% attack speed, +10% spell vamp and +10% life steal until out of combat. The following items grant Lifegrip: * Lifeline Lifeline grants you a magic damage shield for 5 seconds if you would take magic damage that would leave you at . Lifeline cannot trigger again for 90 seconds. The following items grant Lifeline: * – 110–280 shield strength (based on level) * – 300 + shield strength Mana Font Mana Font grants the user an effect which restores every 5 seconds. The following items grant Mana Font: * * * Mana Charge Mana Charge increases the user's maximum mana, upon casting spells, for a maximum of 2 times every 8 seconds. This caps at 750 bonus mana. The following items grant Mana Charge: * – 8 bonus mana every spellcast or mana spent * – 4 bonus mana every basic attack, spellcast or mana spent. * – 4 bonus mana every spellcast or mana spent Mana Shield Mana Shield drains to shield the user for 150 . The following item grants Mana Shield: * Mementos of the Hunt collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. gains one Trophy whenever he scores a kill or assist. *3 Trophies – gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies – range is increased by 125. *12 Trophies – stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. *20 Trophies – bonus movement speed is doubled. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes Rengar's Bonetooth Necklace to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 20 trophies. The following items grant Mementos of the Hunt: * * Omnivore Omnivore instantly heal for 15% of all damage dealt, including physical, magical and true damage. Area of effect damage only heals 5% for every unit affected. * * * (Not uniquely named, but same effect) Phantom Hit Phantom Hit causes your every second auto attack (every fourth auto attack for ranged champions) to trigger a phantom attack, that allows the auto attack to apply on-hit effects twice. The following item grants Phantom Hit: * Point Runner Point Runner causes your champion to build up up to 20% movement speed bonus while near turrets (including fallen turrets). The following items grant Point Runner: * * * – Also work while near Void Gates Progress Progress allows to upgrade one of his abilities. The following items grant Progress: * * * * Promote Promote is an active ability that transforms a nearby minion to a more powerful unit, and granting it immunity to magic damage. This Promoted minion credits the user for all the kills it obtains. This effect has a 120 second base cooldown. The following item grants Promote: * Prospector Prospector grants 150 additional health. The following items grant Prospector: * * Notably, this effect is exclusive to Dominion-only items. Quicksilver Quicksilver is an active ability which removes all crowd control, damage over time and other debuffs. This effect has a 90 second base cooldown. The following items grant Quicksilver: * * * Notes: * Quicksilver will not remove persistent areas of effect. * If Quicksilver removes , the user will gain immunity to that instance of the skill. * Quicksilver detaches the effect of , prevents it from reattaching to the same champion, and removes the initial slow, but conveys no immunity to the damage, knockup/knockback, and AoE slow when the ability goes off at the end of the delay period. * Quicksilver's interaction with leashed effects is somewhat complex, and it would appear that each is coded individually: ** Will entirely remove: , , ** Will remove the crowd control: , , *** Secondary effects, such as damage over time, will continue until you "break the leash" (i.e. get out of range). Note that does not have a maximum leash range and the secondary effect can/will activate regardless of whether or not you are still under crowd control. ** Will not remove: , , *** This includes any damage it applies and secondary effects. provides a similar effect, allowing you to remove crowd control from the target ally. Note that does not remove damage over time or other debuffs, and it cannot be activated while unable to activate abilities (such as a ). Rage Rage causes basic attacks to grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on-hit. Kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed bonus is halved on ranged champions. The following items grant Rage: * * * (also grants 60 movement speed when scoring an assist on cleaved enemy champions) * Slow Resist Slow Resist causes all slows on the champion to be reduced in effectiveness by 25%. The following item grants Slow Resist: * * (Consumable, lasts 3 minutes) (also grants ) Spellblade :Spellblade may also refer to the item, , or the Spellsword mastery. Spellblade causes your next basic attack to deal bonus damage after using an ability ( second cooldown). The following items grant Spellblade: * – Next basic attack deals as to surrounding enemies, and also creates a field for 2 seconds that slows enemies inside by 30%. Size of zone increases with . * – Next basic attack deals + as . * – Next basic attack deals + as . Restores when used on a monster and applies as an AoE around the target. * – Next basic attack deals as . * – Next basic attack deals as . Notes: * In the event you own multiple spellblade items, only one attack bonus applies, to which the order of priority is: ** , , , , and . * For channeled abilities (such as ), the buff effect timer will start at the beginning of the cast, not after the ability successfully cast off or ended. Leaving the player with less time to proc the effect. * The area of effect slow is not considered part of the "Spellblade" effect, and is instead classified as Icy. If you own both and a higher priority Spellblade item (i.e. and ), you will trigger the higher priority's damage component while still triggering the area of effect slow. *Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and can trigger the damage and slow effects when the ability hits. Spoils of War Spoils of War: Melee autoattacks execute minions below a certain amount of health. Killing a minion by any means heals yourself and the nearest allied champion and grants them kill gold. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. The following items grant Spoils of War: * – Execute minions below 200 health ; heals for 40 health ; has 2 charges, and a 60 second recharge time. * – Execute minions below 240 health ; heals for 50 health ; has 3 charges, and a 30 second recharge time. * – Execute minions below 400 health ; heals for 50 health ; has 4 charges, and a 30 second recharge time. Stasis Stasis is an active ability that makes your champion invulnerable and untargetable, but also renders you unable to perform any actions for seconds. The following items grant Stasis: * * (shares the same effect, but it is not specified in the description) Sterak's Fury Sterak's Fury grants increased size, +25% additional base attack damage, and a rapidly decaying shield for . The following item grants Sterak's Fury: * – Upon taking at least 400 to 1800 damage (based on level) within 5 seconds, gain Sterak's Fury for 8 seconds (45 second cooldown). Tenacity Tenacity reduces the duration of all crowd control effects, except for , and such as Knockbacks, Knockups and Pulls. The following items grant Tenacity: * – 20% * – 35% * – 35% (removed item) * – 25% (Consumable, lasts 3 minutes) Notes: * Crowd control reduction stacks multiplicatively. * Until patch V1.0.0.118, Tenacity was an unnamed effect unique to . In the aforementioned patch, the effect was promoted into a champion statistic and three additional items were added: (removed item), (removed item) and . Tenacity from multiple sources did not stack, similar to . With the Season Three item overhaul and the introduction of named item effects, Tenacity was reverted to an item effect. In V3.01, all sources of crowd control reduction were changed to say "Tenacity" and Tenacity was reintroduced as a champion statistic. * Tenacity DOES NOT reduce the strength of slows, only the duration. * Tenacity does not reduce the duration of suppression, knockups or knockbacks. also ignores Tenacity when taunting enemies. * Until Season Three, Tenacity's in-game icon was the same as the icon used for and passive. Between the introduction of season 3 changes and V3.01, it shared the same icon as the mastery. As of V3.01, it no longer has an icon in the buff bar. Tooth and Nail Tooth allows the user to deal 20 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health while damaging a monster, and grants 15 bonus experience per large monster kill. Nail grants 20 bonus damage on-hit versus monsters, and grants 15 bonus experience per large monster kill. Tooth and Nail grants 20 bonus on-hit damage and applies Health Drain, which deals 30 magic damage over 5 seconds while restoring as much as health, and grants 30 bonus experience per large monster kill. The following items grant Tooth: * The following items grant Nail: * The following items grant Tooth and Nail: * * * Trap Detection Trap Detection reveals nearby enemy traps that are stealthed. The following items grant Trap Detection: * * Tribute Tribute: Damaging an enemy champion or structure deals additional damage and grants the wielder gold. Tribute can be triggered up to three times every 30 seconds. The following items grant Tribute: * – 10 additional damage, 8 gold. Passive is disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. * – 15 additional damage, 15 gold. Passive is disabled for 12 seconds after killing a minion. * – 15 additional damage, 15 gold. Killing a minion does not disable the passive. Valor's Reward Valor's Reward restores 150 health and 200 mana over 8 seconds after leveling up. The following items grant Valor's Reward: * * Warding Warding grants the user a number of charges, which are refreshed by upon returning to the fountain. You can consume a charge to place a at the target location. A player may only have 3 Stealth Wards on the map at one time. Both Sightstone items share the same counter for the number of charges and active wards. The following items grant Warding: * – 3 charges. * – 4 charges. * – 4 charges. * – 4 charges. * – 4 charges. Warmog's Heart Warmog's Heart restores per second if the champion hasn't taken damage within 8 seconds. The following items grant Warmog's Heart: * - unlocked upon reaching 3000 maximum health. See also * Archive (Removed named effects) de:Benannte Gegenstandseffekte es:Efecto de objeto con nombre ru:Named item effect zh:Named item effect Category:Gameplay elements